


We'll Always Have Saint Tropez

by theartificialwolf



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Assassin AU, Drabble, Flirty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: After a successful assassination, Max flirts with his partner





	

That was a close one. But their target had been neutralized and the successful hit had just made them both very rich. They could finally afford that trip to Saint Tropez they’d always wanted. Violet loved France and Max would buy her all the petit fours, pearls and high heels she wanted. He couldn’t wait. 

He began to speak as he cleaned up in the mirror of their hotel room. “This was a very good night, my love. You were brilliant. And sexy. As always. It makes me remember the night we both fell in love. Do you remember it?”

“Mhm,” Violet affirmed from the other room so Max continued. 

“It was the first assignment we had together. I was so intimidated by you. I knew who you were and your reputation. You’d never fail, using illusion to get to your targets flawlessly before neutralizing them. You were a chameleon, a master of disguise, able to present yourself as a man or a woman equally well. And I was so inexperienced then. I didn’t want to be the one to ruin your perfect record. I just kept quiet and did as you told me.”

Violet laughed loudly in the other room. “You were always the quiet one. In those days at least.”

Max laughed too. “Yeah these days not so much. I rather like giving you orders. I love the way you fight back and make me earn your surrender. I love the way your posture changes when you submit to me. I love the expressions you make. I love the sounds that spill almost unwillingly from your lips. I love breaking you down and building you back up again. I love the way you cling to me after we make love. I just love you so much.” He joined her in the other room. 

“I love you too. Now stop talking about love for a minute and help me with this bullet wound,” she said gruffly. Max couldn’t help but chuckle as he help her remove the bullet and dress the wound. “Thanks,” she said as she pressed up against him. 

“Anytime, my love,” he said as he ran his hands over the perfect skin exposed by her backless dress. She wrapped a shapely leg around him, taking full advantage of the garment’s side slit. One hand remaining on her back, the other came to caress her thigh, mindful of the gun holstered there. 

“What do you say about us starting our second honeymoon in St. Tropez a little early?” she purred. 

“I have no objections,” he smiled devilishly.


End file.
